


Beg

by F2cbrn



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Angels, Gen, God - Freeform, Mass Death, Nuclear Warfare, Post-Nuclear War, Weapons of Mass Destruction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:47:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29570532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F2cbrn/pseuds/F2cbrn
Summary: A poem about how we brought upon ourselves our own demise
Kudos: 1
Collections: End Of Winter Competition 2021





	Beg

**Author's Note:**

> Basically my submission for the competition in the form of a poe, with the prompt being beg.

Deep into the crimson skies

An angel weeps a last goodbye

Looking down into the land below

Of the gift Pandora bestowed

How Humanity used it well

To enter through the gates of Hell

The angel begged for them to stop

Hear its cries which they could not

Focused on their victory

O if they’d seen this travesty

Thousand miles laid to waste

Only quickened by their haste

Screams and cries would go unheard

Shot dead was the peaceful bird

In their wisdom they had tried

Not to become crucified

Thinking of how God’s creation

Condemned themselves, eternal damnation

They decided their own fate

To let themselves be ruled by hate

If ever they had only knew

What their hands could truly do

Oh so young they failed their test

Only to be put to rest

They had wished they’d not found it

Or is it just consequence?

Of the sins committed past

Quickly thrown, the spear was cast

Full of sorrow, God will cry

Of how they deserved to die

O’ the atom in all its power

Would lead them right to Judgement’s hour

Greatest minds, put to work

In the shadows they would lurk

Shredding through the virgin skies

Many missiles flew right by

To rain down on the land below

Why’d they strike? God wouldn’t know

As the dust would settle down

The drums of war no longer sound

There had been those who’d tried

Only to be called as lies

Even when they tried to stop

Humanity knew that they could not

As the life was whisked away

‘Tis the price, for which they paid.


End file.
